


Drip. Drip.

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Wax Play, excessive use of the petname baby, thery're just gross and in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: Ren shrugged and lifted the candle above Hux’s body. “People find this arousing... the pain.” 
Hux arched a brow, lips tugging up. "Ren, I know what wax play is."





	

Ren didn’t like being interrupted during meditation. He didn’t like being interrupted period, but meditation was one of the few places where he felt peace. Or as close to peace someone like him could reach. A time purely devoted to his own self and not the Order or his master or his training or his Knights or his troopers or any of the officers or the Resistance. Just himself. And it was being interrupted.

It didn’t even occur to him that only one officer on the ship knew the code to access his quarters.

Ren twisted his torso to the figure sliding into the dim room. His previously relaxed hands clenched into fists and his face contorted into a sneer. “ _What?_ ”

Hux merely returned the unpleasant greeting with a dry look. “I thought we were past this, Ren, honestly.”

Ren blinked. “Oh.” His tense posture wilted, expression slackened. “Babe. Sorry, I was...”

“Meditating,” Hux finished, stepping around the various shaped candles and sitting in front of Ren, legs crossed elegantly, back straight. He made it look so easy. “I know. I wanted to see you. I, ah, missed you.”

He ducked his head at the last part, gloved fingers brushing over a nearby candle.

“Oh, you missed me?”

Head still lowered, Hux smirked. “Well... you promised to fuck me earlier."  
  
Ren hummed, recalling it. He blew Hux at his desk for half an hour, while Hux half-heartedly ate lunch and passive aggressively replied to messages he didn’t have time for. Ren barely fitted under his desk but he still gave it his damned. And it was good, as always. Better than good. Ren was clever with that foul mouth of his and Hux came with an embarrassingly loud shout, bucking his hips pathetically. Hux was rushing him out not long after as to not raise suspicion, Ren stealing a few kisses and promising to finish the job later on.  
  
"How could I not miss you after that?”

“I suppose I did promise. And I strive to be a man of my word.”

Hux scooted closer, about to climb in Ren’s lap but Ren swiftly lurched forward, pinning his lover to the ground, mindful of the nearby candles.

“Oh,” Hux said, eyes widened just a tad, just enough to give away his surprise. And then his arousal. His pupils dilated and he flicked his tongue teasingly over his bottom lip. Ren growled and ducked down, shoving their mouths together, taking Hux’s tongue between his lips and sucking until the General made a high whine, writhing beneath  him.  
  
"Careful, baby, or your hair will catch on fire."

“Wouldn’t that be ironic?” Hux murmured. “A ginger with actual hair of fire...”

“Shut up, babe,” Ren said fondly, one leg between Hux’s nudging against his hard on.

Hux elicited an impatient moan. "Wait, I changed my mind. I want to fuck you."  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
"I want you to ride me..."  
  
Ren smirks, swinging one leg over Hux and straddling him, slotting their crotches together with a filthy roll of his hips. "Like this? Want me to ride you like this?"  
  
Hux groans, arches up into Ren. "Fuck. Just like that. Here?"  
  
"I doubt that will be very comfortable."

“Don’t care.”

With a pondering hum, Ren worked his fingers down Hux’s jacket, deftly undoing it and shucking it open. He licked his lips at Hux’s thin form, regarding his lover like a deity, a thing to be worshipped. His attention turned Hux’s cheeks pink. He wanted it, oh, Ren knew how much Hux wanted attention. He fed off it, being wanted, needed, _desired_. He all but adored Ren’s possessiveness, the fierce claim he had on Hux. And what Hux had been able to claim in return. _Yours, mine_. Whispered in the night, alone in bed. So far, the only safe place for them to ever utter it.

Ren shoved up Hux’s tank without care, right up to his chest until the material was bunched just above his nipples. He glowed orange under the light of the candles, lips wet, staring up at Ren expectantly.

He was pale. Body marred with the occasional scar. A cigarette burn, scratches, an old cut from an old classmate who never survived the Academy thanks to Hux. But compared to Ren, he was a pretty, blank canvas. His muse and project in one. God, Ren loved this. Having someone who was his, to love, to hurt, to hold.

His gaze flickered to a candle and he allowed himself to smile briefly.  
  
"May I try something?"

“Of course,” Hux said lazily, rocking his hips upwards a few times with no real pace.

Ren reached for a candle, a long thin one with a tall flame. “Look how brightly it burns,” he murmured. “It reminds me of you.”

Under the lighting, Ren couldn’t tell if Hux’s cheeks darkened at that. He was already flushed with arousal. “Stop it.”

Ren shrugged and lifted the candle above Hux’s body. “People find this arousing... the pain.”   
  
Hux arched a brow, lips tugging up. "Ren, I know what wax play is."  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Mm. Feels nice."  
  
"Masochist."  
  
"Says you."  
  
Ren flashed a grin and he watched Hux's face soften. "May I?”

“Please.”

With his consent, Ren angled the candle slightly, watching the melted wax slowly pooling to the one side of the candle. A fat drop slipped over and spilt onto Hux’s abdomen. He whimpered, biting down on his lower lip to silence himself. Ren found it ridiculously adorable. He moved down a few inches, waiting for another drop to fall. It hit Hux’s skin just to the left of his naval, quickly hardening on his cool skin. Drip. _Drip._

“How does it feel?”

“A-ah...”

Ren undid Hux’s fly with one hand, finding another place to drip wax. Hux’s chest this time. His oversensitive chest. It earned a poorly muffled moan.

“There’s no one here,” Ren coaxed, pausing briefly to palm Hux. “Make some noise, baby.”

“It’s good—don’t stop.” Hux’s voice was strained. He was focused on pronouncing each word without stuttering.

Ren set the candle down for a moment, only to inch down Hux’s trousers. He briefly admired his lover’s underwear; no doubt an expensive pair, deep maroon in colour with a neat trim of lace. Hux’s biggest indulgence was underwear. There was a damp patch forming where the tip of his cock sat. And he looked so terribly good Ren wanted to forget everything else and fuck him right there. But instead, he carefully worked the underwear down around Hux’s flushed prick, smiling to himself once more. “Eager, aren’t we?”

Hux gave a look that Ren assumed was a sneer, fingers curling around his cock. “I said don’t stop.”

Ren admired Hux touching himself for a few seconds before he picked the candle back up. He held it closer this time, close enough that he was sure Hux would be able to feel the heat of the flame. And he did; Hux sucked in a sharp breath, hand stilling on his length for a moment or two. The anticipation. Ren didn’t keep him waiting too long. Drip. Drip.

Hux was making lovely sounds. Little gasps and moans filling the otherwise silent room. The noises sent heat between Ren’s hips. Just the way his mouth was open, lashes fluttering inconsistently, how wet his dick was, slick with his own precome—all of it, turning Ren on and driving him mad. He cupped himself, glaring down at Hux with a heated gaze. _This is your doing, your fault_.

He aimed a splatter of wax in the centre of Hux’s chest. Hux mewled in satisfaction and bucked his hips. Ren watched it dry, stroking himself through his leggings. It wasn’t enough. He tugged his leggings down around the base of his cock, sighing in relief. He drew his fingers down his dick, lazily.

And then he drizzled wax onto Hux’s right nipple. Hux screamed. And, _oh fuck,_ it made Ren shudder. God, there was little he loved more than Hux’s screams. Beautiful, _broken_ things they were. Ren savoured each one.

“Oh! R-ren, you fucker!” Hux hissed at him, fisting his cock desperately.

Ren leant closer, silencing Hux’s next curse with a kiss, teeth grazing his bottom lip softly. He coaxed Hux’s fingers to still, slid their dicks together, humming quietly. He wrapped a fist around both of them, coaxing Hux into a slower pace. "Shh, baby, you're okay. Nice and easy..."

Hux gave no verbal response, twitching under Ren. He could barely fit his fingers around Ren’s cock let alone both of theirs. Ren continued a random pattern on Hux’s skin. Drip. Drip. Hux had stopped squirming, each flash of hot wax met with a deep inhale, an arche of his back.

“Ren, fuck, please.”

“Yes?”

“I’m. I’m close.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t be a dick.”

Ren chuckled, deep in his chest. “You say that like it’s possible, Hux.” He picked up a faster speed, jacking them off with more of an intention, more of a drive. He felt his own climax building, slow and hot and tight. He knew Hux was closer, he could tell by the way Hux squirmed, hips stuttering and legs jerking, trying to brace his boots against the floor. Trying to beat Ren, hold out longer.

Ren poured the candle wax directly above Hux’s crotch, ( _drip, drip_ ) drying quickly into his happy trail, and Hux came into their fists with a cry Ren was certain only he had ever heard. And honestly, Ren couldn’t last much longer after that. He spilt onto Hux’s stomach with a grunt, come joining the now cool wax, coating Hux’s pale skin. He was a mess. Ren never wanted to give him up.  
  
"So... it was good?" Ren set the candle aside and peered at Hux’s fucked out expression.  
  
Hux panted a few times, recovering. "Ren...  I am going to fuck you so hard your Knights will feel it."  
  
Ren chuckled, arching a brow at that claim. "I'm looking forward to it, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com)


End file.
